Baby Wonders
by LucySpiller
Summary: Thanksgiving around the Gellers in 1987 becomes a shocking discovery for Monica one year from today in 1988 Chandler finds out the consequences and adds another reason to why he hates thanksgiving.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Wonders**

_Background information;_

_Thanksgiving around the Gellers in 1987 becomes a shocking discovery for Monica one year from today in 1988 Chandler finds out the consequences and adds another reason to why he hates thanksgiving._

**Chapter One**

It was thanksgivings in America. The Geller household we're celebrating with full force. The house had been freshly cleaned from top to bottom and the family members dressed appropriately for the 3course meal to be sat in their dining room. Ross, the eldest child of Jack & Judy was bringing his college roommate again; the one Jack always reminded them of the one who hated thanksgiving. Their youngest child, Monica invited her best friend and only friend from high school, Rachel. "Jack, Ross is here" Judy shouted through to the kitchen, as she welcomed her son, kissing his cheek and smiling to Chandler "the boy who doesn't like thanksgiving, hello" Jack shaked Chandlers hand firmly. Ross turned his head looking towards Chandler mouthing the word "sorry".

Monica appeared on the stairs, elegantly holding onto the wooden pine banister as her eyes kept wondering around the room. "Monica, over here" Judy scartiscally laughed at her daughters constants daydreams. "Sorry mom" Monica quietly responded, she began twirling her fingers in the light brown curls. Chandler looked up at her, her body was fanatic, her skin perfect she looked like someone out of a vogue magazine "Monica you look…I mean" he became speechless with his mouth wide open as he continued to gaze up to her like she was in some secret unreachable tower.

"Monica why don't you go get Eve" Jack suggested, he'd had enough of watching his daughter stand awkwardly, and the small cries from upstairs we're beginning to sound like a ringing in his head. "Who's Eve?" Chandler laughed before continuing "Her hamster, or no wait her rat?" she kept sniggering to himself before shutting up as she reappeared with what resembled a baby in her arms "this is Eve Geller" she smiled, kissing the baby's cheek as she rocked her slowly in her arms. "You, you wanna hold her?" Monica suggested, her eyes showed pure beauty as she carefully walked down the stairs with amazing grace and moved the baby towards Chandler "Umm" she forced the baby into his arms, she positioned the baby carefully in his arms, helping shape his hand around Eve's head. "She's tiny hey sis" Ross interrupted, Monica sighed before replying she'd been so focused "Yeah, she's getting bigger though" Monica rightly replied. "Not as big as you we're once" Jack replied, all the family began laughing except Monica. She re-took back Eve, walking through the kitchen as she strapped the baby into bouncer she kept near the fridge while she cooked the menu especially for Chandler.

The sound of the kitchen door opening scared Monica, as a slightly noise escaped from her mouth "Oh it's you" she said with a sign of relief in her tone. She kept continuing to the chop the vegetables while trying to secretly turn around and checks on Chandler as she wondered around the kitchen before bending done and playing with Eve. "She's a treasure you know" Chandler smiled; he kept looking at her eyes, seeing someone similar with the little baby and his self. "Yeah, I know" she said smug, proud of the little baby she produced. "Does her father see her often?" Chandler began wondering, he'd never taken an interest in Monica before, but she looked so different and she seemed this proud, happy woman she never seemed before. Monica hesitated before answering not knowing what to say, as she slowly tried to word her sentence in her mind "Her father and me have a complicated relationship, he doesn't know" She replied carefully, trying to hide the secrets in her mouth keeping them behind her tongue. "That's a shame, she's a proper cutie" he nodded. "Yeah it is" her voice showed the sad expression that grew amongst her face; she wanted to tell the father since the day she found out she was pregnant.

Jack called into the kitchen, seeing Monica had prepared the meal, and now pouring it into a bowl for Chandler "Come on Monica, the turkeys getting cold" he tired to hurry his daughter. "Chandler? Can you bring Eve for me?" she asked, he could see she was busy trying to add the finishing touches to the meal she just prepared from scratch. Chandler followed Monica through to the dining room, as he carried on rocking Eve slowly in his arms and put her into the pink bouncer next to where Monica always sat. As Monica sat down she thanked Chandler for helping. Throughout the meal Monica kept stop eating her food to check on Eve, she kept smiling at her and only Chandler noticed how much of an amazing mother she was. Her parents had always underrated her since she was born, making her feel worthless compared to Ross and now she was worth more than all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your replies, please keep reading and reviewing.

**Chapter Two**

The family and guests had soon finished the meal, leaving only the dessert left in the fridge just needed to be moved into the room and shared equally among the plates. Monica had left half way through her starter to tend to Eve upstairs. Chandler wanted to go check on her and make her come downstairs and eat the rest of her meal, he listened intensively and could hear faint high pitched cries every now and then still suggesting she wasn't successful in getting Eve to calm down and nap. "Ross would like to help me get the dessert in please?" Judy pleasantly asked her son, he'd been her rock since the day he was born, the one person in her life she could rely on and tell all those others wife about how stable and successful he was, and more so now with his engagement to a lovely pleasant girl named Carol. Whereas Monica, she was sweet, shy, a great cook after all those meals she'd secretly cook at midnight whenever she felt hungry, but she had nothing to show; only a baby and no qualifications and a father who didn't even know about his baby. "Can I use your toilet?" Chandler asked towards Jack, he simply nodded and pointed to the staircase across the room "Go up the stairs, second door on the left" he smiled back. "Thank you " he added before moving out from sitting on the chair and headed up the stairs.

He walked slowly up the stairs, listening to the faint cries and trying to detect where they lead like a scene from cluedo. Instead of going left as Jack instructed he turned right, as she went through into the longer corridor, he first saw Ross's room. One word could describe this room, geek. He had all the comic collections neatly in their packets on his shelf, all his awards for science conventions put in an ordered row among the higher shelf. He walked out slowly heading further down the corridor til he found Monica's room. He peeked his head in the half closed door, not wanting to disturb her or Eve, even though a tornado wouldn't disturb this baby's lungs. "Come on Evie, shh" she quietly spoke to the baby in her arms, she walked around the bedroom, cradling her with so much love and care, slowly allowing her arms to rock her as she tried to sooth her. "Can I try?" Chandler finally said after continually watching her struggle. "Go ahead" Monica jumped to the idea, wanting any help that was available. Chandler took the baby off Monica, he felt like he in his element as he gently rocked her, moving her hand as he held onto the tiny fingers with his own. "How did you do that?" Monica asked, she'd never known anyone to get Eve to stop crying so quickly. She just laid in his arms silent as beetle. "Is she actually sleeping?" Monica asked in amazement as she stared down at her baby. "Yes Mon" he laughed silently. "Since when we're you good with babies?" Monica asked, she was intrugied, she never seen Chandler as the father type, nor any type of anything. "When I was younger, and living between my parents houses, at my dad's at the weekends I'd babysit next door's newborn baby for most of my Saturday while she worked. She payed me so it was worth not going out. And it was kind of fun" he geekily admitted, he'd never really spoke about his childhood to anyone, he was that sort of hidden person, like a rare book no one had ever read before. Chandler put Eve into the cot near Monica's bed, she laid there sleeping still. "Come on Monica, dessert time" Chandler said, Monica nodded at him as they both walked down the stairs.

"How long do you take to use the toilet Chandler?" Jack rudely asked, he'd sent the boy up about 20minutes ago and had already fully eaten his dessert as did Ross and Judy. "Sorry sir, I bumped into Monica who was explaining to me about the paintings in your landing" he tried to think of an excuse other than I was flirting with your daughter. "Oh really? Mon what did you tell him?" Monica looked at him, trying to word the words he was trying to say like a game as silent as possible. "Just explained their history daddy" she smiled, with a small laugh coming out. "Since when did you know about Art Monica?" Ross quickly jumped to make his sister look stupid; he'd always embarrassed her since the day she could speak, making her look stupid and small in front of their parents. "Since I read a book" she wisely thought in her head, she kept looking at Chandler giving him the one look he understood. "So Monica, the painting behind your head who's that by?" Ross rightly asked, he knew Monica didn't read books, yet alone she'd read an Art based book. "Pier de Jun" she smiled at him knowing she was correct. "Well done Monica" Jack brightly said, rubbing his daughters hand. "Well I'll go wash these plates up" Monica suggested helpfully, Chandler stood up helping her take the remaining through into the kitchen. She ran the water as she grabbed the other plates from Chandler "How did you know who that painting was by?" he asked, he knew for a fact Monica would never read a book about art yet alone know the artists paintings around her own home. "My dad would say about that painting all the time when I was kid. He said his grandmother gave it to him" they both laughed. "Chandler I need to tell you something" Monica had built up the courage to tell him the truth, the reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Never done this way of speaking to you but I thought I'd try it. I'm not too sure how many chapters I'll get out of this without it going extremely boring so I'll say a few more depending on if I get any crazily good ideas over night. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Three**

Monica focused her direction at Chandler, her heart pounding faster and faster as he continued to stare deeply at her. She planned this out in her head since the day she found she was pregnant she needed to tell him. She opened her mouth, the words on standby before being cut out. "Chand" she paused.

"Monica, Eve won't stop crying" Judy ran into the kitchen, she could see the stress in her face was growing. Monica looked towards Chandler, smiling softly before attending to her daughter. She walked back into the dining room seeing the little girl with red cheeks on the floor, crying loudly. Undoing the straps keeping her daughter safe she held her up to shoulder, rocking her fragile body gently in her arms trying to sooth the crying. Her cries died down, and then escalated again. "Mum, dad I'll take her upstairs. She's probably tired; it's been a long day" her parents nodded as they watched her slowly lead the baby in her arms up to their room. Chandler had been c learing away the dishes, he accepted as the noise stopped Monica would re-join him and finish her sentence she started.

Thirty minutes had passed and he still stood in the kitchen waiting, he went towards the door when he could hear crying again. He walked back towards the sink before running out of the door he noticed the cries, it was Monica. He indentified her; she stood near the front door, Eve tirelessly crying in her arms. He could feel the fear in the room. "Monica, what's wrong?" he raised his hand, wiping away a few tears with his index finger from her red cheeks. "Its Eve, I think she's ill" she cried more, Chandler allowed her to support her head on her shoulder, slowly pushing his fingers through the softness of her hair. Chandler moved away from her, grabbing the car keys that always were left in the small draw besides the stairway. "Come on" he opened the front door, heading towards Jack & Judy's newest car, unlocking the car and helping Monica and Eve into the passenger seat before getting in and starting the engine. "Can you even drive?" Monica brightly asked, wondering if Chandler was going to put her and baby into more danger than she feared was already occurring. "I'm taking lessons" he added, this made him feel smart and clever but also scared, he'd never drived without his instructor as of yet.

With twenty minutes of pure pain and terror they reached the hospital. Chandler parked the car outside the front door, allowing Monica to get out quickly keeping Eve carefully tucked in her clothes, trying to keep her warmth remain with her. "Go, I'll park then find you" he quickly said before driving off towards the car parking area.

Monica walked into the hospital, her tears drifting further down her face as a nurse noticed the panic in her eyes. "It's my daughter. I think something is wrong" she cried heavily. The nurse nodded, removing the baby out of her arms and signalling for Monica to follow her down the long corridor, at the bottom read the sign "Children & Babies ward" she pushed through the double doors, her pace slowing down in almost slow motion as she watched as the nurse gathered other ladies as they rang for the doctor on call of that ward for this evening. She heard the footsteps of a similar running tone; she looked sharply behind her seeing Chandler pacing towards her.

"Chandler" she threw her arms around the male figure. Her breathing calming down to normal with the touch of his hand on her body. She felt secure and safe with him. She knew while he was here nothing was going to happen. He was her charm.

The nurse reappeared interrupting them both. "Excuse" she politely added, watching as they both turned around facing her. "You're little girl, is okay. She's just being monitored, we're doing some test and we'll get back to you" she smiled warmly back towards Monica, she could see the relief in her eyes as the nurse said 'okay' in her head repeating it over and over. "When you're both ready, she's in the little room the bottom" the nurse said while walking off. "She's okay" Monica smiled brightly throwing her arms back around Chandler as she gently lifted her up with his strength, smelling the tips of the strands of hair attached on his face. "Come on" she grabbed his hand, twisting her fingers into his holding on tightly as she carefully dragged him to Eve's room. He smiled, holding back onto her small fingers.

Monica slowly opened the door, revealing the see through box located in the middle of the room. The tubes going in and out all over the box, like worms into apple cores. The small baby like an ant compared to size of the box, her tiny mouth, covered by a small mask like you'd get for dolls for young girls. A tear released from Monica's eye. A nurse walked in behind them with a small thin folder in her hand "Monica?" she looked and watched as the concerned mother nodded "I've got the results from Eve tests"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the previous replies; I decided to include this flashback scene as it sets up my next chapter perfectly! Enjoy!

_***flashback***_  
><em>It was a frosty morning, the windows iced up on the cars in the drive making it uneasy to get around. The heating remaining on high, costing The Geller family a fortune. Inside the furthers room on the top floor Monica laid in her double bed, the extra quilts and her thick duvet snuggled around her the large bump she had for months. She awoke, feeling the cold air escape into the edge of the duvet where she stretched and her bump gently moved the duvet off her body. She moved her arms helping support her back as she shifted herself out the bed making her way down the stairs.<em>

_She opened the door to the kitchen instantly feeling the cold air rush around her body like steam in a hot bath; she opened the cupboards shuffling through some boxes finding her long term craving from the baby, pickles on Oreos. It sounded disgusting and after she finished nibbling on them she'd feel weird however it didn't bother her too much it satisfied her. She rubbed her bump "Only you'd allow me to eat sugary food" she laughed. "Morning Mon" Jack declared, he walked in kissing his daughter on the head admiring how large his daughters bump got every day. "Its gonna be a boy" he rightly added. "Daddy?" She giggly added "What? Your mother had a bump as big as yours for Ross. Her bump for you was tiny. We used to joke we didn't create you correct" he explained, Monica looked away feeling embarrassed "Thanks for that" she sarcastically added not wanting to re-hear how she was conceived. With a sign of relief Monica looked towards the kitchen door, her mind trying to think of escape routes and excuses, instead her mother saved her by entering and distracting Jack by what he fancied for breakfast on this Sunday morning._

___Monica finally escaped, she made the excuse of the smell of Bacon made her feel sick, and she was always good at acting since a child. She made her way to her room, comforting lying back down on her bed, feeling her body sink into the extra bedding. She felt a twitch in her stomach which grew sharper. "Mum" she screamed, feeling the pain growing, her legs beginning to tingle. "Dad" she screamed louder, she could hear her parents in the kitchen below her discussing another debate most likely on Ross's new girlfriend and whether or not he'd propose before she left him. She heard running on the stairs, as her parents stood both at the frame of her door watching their youngest child screeching out for them "Judy, get the car, bag, I'll get Mon" Jack decided, he ran over to his little girl, helping her slowly up, seeing the wet patch on her sheets identifying her water's had broken. He tried to remain calm realising how stressed Monica must be. "Come on sweetie" he rubbed her back reassuring while holding onto her hand never letting it go as he made his way down the stairs allowing Monica to use as much support as she needed. He looked down the bottom of the stairs, watching as Monica made her way down the last few, the front door in front of them was widely opened, Judy was in the car, the engine running and the front screen almost cleared from ice and frost as Jack helped Monica into the back seat climbing into the seat next to her.__  
><em>

_They arrived at the hospital, parking quickly, Jack got out the car running round to other side as he held onto Monica helping her get out from the low vehicle, the pain beginning to worsen, as she closed her eyes trying not to cry. Jack helped her into the hospital, seeing a nurse in front moving the wheelchair towards Monica insisting she got into it as quickly as she could, Jack held onto her hand the entire refusing to let go of his little girl. He'd never really been there for Monica, nowhere near as much as he wished he was, he knew she needed him after her requests of not telling the father. It was his duty to protect her and keep her and the baby safe._

_The midwife rushed over to Monica, she looked identifying she as 5cm. "Monica, it looks like the baby is distress" she began to explain. Monica switched off, all she could feel was her father next to her squeezing her hand every other second, seeing his big smile fade as the midwife told him his first grandchild may very well be ill. She looked back up the midwife, seeing her mouth still fastly moving using such technically words she need a dictionary to understand what she was saying. "Will my baby be okay?" Monica simply asked, she didn't care about the practical side of it, just wanted to know the truth. "We will try our best" she somatically added. Judy rushed in, seeing the nurses leave Monica, with folders full of paperwork and medical equipment in their hands. "Monica, is everything okay?" she asked, the huskiness in her voice showed she had been running. Monica looked down, fiddling with her fingers, she didn't want to repeat what the midwife had just informed her. "Monica and the baby are having some problems" Jack spoke, the words falling out of his mouth. Judy moved closer to her daughter, pulling her into the most supportive hug she'd ever received "You're a Geller, you'll be just fine" Monica smiled, she believed her mum. "Ow" Monica let escape the pain in her stomach approaching being unbearable to live with. Judy ran into the corridor hurrying back to the Midwife she saw earlier, shouting as she began rushing into the room. "Monica, we're going to deliver you're baby now, I won't lie it's going to hurt as you're not yet 10cm but the baby is very distressed, is that okay?" Monica simple nodded, wanting nothing more than to have her baby in her arms. "Can I ask you both to leave please" the midwife directed her thoughts towards the parents standing on each side of their daughter. "Is the father going to be arriving?" Monica shook her head side to side. "Umm if you're father would like to stay, he's more than welcome" Monica looked up at her dad, as he nodded excitedly, Judy gave one last reassuring look towards Monica before leaving the room as told to do so. _

"_Come on Mon" Jack held onto her hand, allowing her to put as much pressure as she needed. "Now Monica, when I say push, I need you to push as much as you possibly can" she calmly spoke. "Now" Monica scrunched her face up as she used all the energy she had kept, and delayed. "And again" Monica retired, her body tired and sore. "I can't daddy" she cried. "Yes you can. You and you're little bubba are be fine and you can do this for them" he told her. She smiled "okay" she nervously said. She pulled more onto her father's hand, the other hand on the hospital bed as she heard small cries appear. a sigh of relief flied through her, the sweat that built up on her forehead, feeling like it was almost being hairdryer off her. The relaxation in her body as she instantly felt the uneasy object in her stomach now only a hollow space. "Monica, you have a beautiful baby girl" the midwife declared, Jack ran outside the door rushing in Judy to come see the little girl. Monica held her in her arms, supporting the head specially, listening as her little girl used her first breath and her first cry at her. "She's so" Monica couldn't finish the sentence. She always imagined this moment, sometimes she'd go to bed early just so she could dream of how special it would feel, she'd use her younger cousins dolls and yet nothing compared to this feeling…_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** thanks for all the feedback and a lot of you were asking if Chandler is the dad, I worked it out you'll find out the whom the father is in a few chapters time. Thanks for reading!

Monica stared intensively at the paperwork, her eyes trying to figure out like a code what the answer was. Her heart pounding in her chest so fast she was worried it would fall out and yet, her body didn't shake. Chandler had held her hand the entire time, rubbing and smoothing his fingers over her everything her body reacted, like a cold water tap. "You okay?" he asked softly, his tone adjusting to her breathing, Monica slowly nodded awaiting the nurse in front to answer her own question.

The nurse flicked through the sheets, finding the correct diagram to help explain the situation that had occurred. "You're little girl is suffering from RDS, it's a disease because of the premature birth, her lungs did not grow to the correct size and her breathing is painful and short. There are many options available though" the nurse carried on explaining, her face turning less sour as she realised that the baby would not have any serious problems in the future, considering the options available.

Monica paused. Her eyes drifting over the nurse in front of her, as she gazed upon her daughter, the small beating of her heart she felt in her eardrums, her tiny hands moving up and down, her eyes still remaining closed, she hoped she was sleeping peacefully and that pain she was meant to experience was the minimum. She watched carefully observing her daughter longer, she noticed a sharp breathe, seeing her daughter's body almost shock in the air before re-calming down again, the tubes covering her body, moving slightly around the box. She snapped out of the vision, with the touch of Chandler hand on her shoulder. "Sorry" she sulked, keeping her head down, the urge to cry began building up inside her once again. It's all she seemed able to do. The nurse rubbed her arm support showing one of the most confident smiles she'd seen since she was a child at primary school.

As soon as the nurse left the room, Chandler moved in front of Monica, his face showing the seriousness of this convosation they we're about to have, his eyes so focused, and his great cheekbones in correct position, as he began speaking to her in the tone she recognised. "Mon, do you think you should tell the father? I know you said you didn't want him involved, but it's getting serious, if it was me, I'd want to know" Monica looked scared for a second, did he know? Did he know the truth? What would he say? Monica slightly nodded agreeing with his sentence "Yeah, he deserves to know" Monica looked away, her eyes drifting back to the box with her baby inside.

Monica found herself slowly walking over to the box, remembering in her mind what her baby girl looked like the first time she held her, the first time she felt her kick and yet all she could do was put her hand through the hole and link her finger around the tiny perfect hand. "The dad you know, I'm quite close to him…" Monica began to continue, she held her breath, breathing deeply out as she began the speech that would end everything perfect in her life before it even fully began. Chandler moved closer to her, listening to every word. "Oh really?" he sounded genially interested, he knew the best thing for the little girl was to have her father there "Well the father, he's quite close to my family too" she looked at Chandler, her eyes glistening against the brightness of the hospital lights, the blinds of the small room half open allowing a small sense of the outside world into this. "And I slept with him a year ago today…" the finally sentence gave away the clues like a murder mystery being discovered by one finger print. Chandler looked at Monica, then back to the small baby, his words not able to be heard, his mouth however still opening. His body backing away towards the door, as he realised who he was. He wasn't that kid who went to college anymore, he was the kid who had slept with his best friend's sister and got her pregnant and never worked out that he left her alone. "Are you sure?" he asked concerned, he freaked out at everything, not wanting to second guess her, but knew he had too. "I don't sleep around Chandler" she immedently replied, her face expressing the hurt and sadness she believed he felt about her. "I know I'm sorry. I'm just" he carried on, he didn't ever think of Monica that way, he always really idolised her and the flower quality about her. She seemed so down to earth and yet being with him she was this different girl, she was mature and happy about life, she didn't hold back from him and that's something a lot of people noticed. "You just what?" she raised her voice feeling the frustration growing inside her, she felt mean, bringing this all on him so late notice, knowing he missed everything to do with his daughters life. "I'm just hurt" he softly said. His eyes wide and yet so small, his fragile body slowly falling down like a tower, as the tears emerged from his eyes, his power had died. Everything inch of his couldn't cope, he always wanted a family, the family he never had, but this wasn't the family he wanted. He wanted to be married, to plan everything down to the last details on the nurseries, begin the panicking over school costs and yet still enjoy every second. "I'm sorry" she muted "I'm so sorry Chandler, it's just its complicated, and you never spoke about it after that night, I didn't want to scare you away" her words sounded almost true, Chandler nodded he knew if he was told at the second she found out all those months ago he would of freaked out and most likely avoided Monica.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, the annoying crack as the metal turned. "Monica, there you are" Judy ran in throwing her arms around her youngest, Jack following fastly behind her noticing the small baby in the plastic box "What's going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** firstly want to say thank you for replies previously. Also sorry this chapter took so long to be uploaded. Had so much stuff going on with A-Levels and friends/family events. Hope you're all enjoying the story. Any questions or ideas message or comment me

The long married couple stared continuously at their daughter, seeing the pain reflecting like a mirror from the back of her eyes. Monica knew she'd had to explain everything. Something's she only just realised and organised in her head and yet they were here, demanding her to tell her everything. She shook her head. Focusing on the small baby, her parents approached her. It was the first time since she had Eve she felt her parents had really bonded with her, their eyes locked on her beautiful head. "They're doing tests" Monica calmly spoke. Her words sounding more realistic than they did in her mind. "How did you get here?" They both looked concerned before noticing the figure that was glued next to Monica and Eve. "Chandler, mom" Monica sweetly added, a small smile crept out every time she said his name, her mother stood taking in ever glance like an undercover spy, her neurones inside her brain causing electric signals as it clicked.

"Where were you?" Monica finally broke the tension. She wanted to know this answer since the second she couldn't find them. She relived the moments back in her memory, the scared and yet independent moment she was given, like a sign from God. "We went to see John and Sue, you know the couple we go bowling with? I'm sorry darling" Jack interrupted the silence, his words sincerely correct. Monica held her breath, she knew if she spoke so quickly she'd only say something silly which she'd regret immedently after. "Umm Chandler say, wanna go get a coffee?" Ross offered, he felt he deserved something in turn for saving his niece. Chandler looked at Monica, seeing the approving glint in her eyes as he slowly walked towards Ross before almost walking out of the door. "Dad, Mum wanna come? Maybe leave Mon alone?" Ross further suggested, he watched as his sister didn't flinch at the mention of her name, her entire body on call for the young infant. Jack nodded, walking towards the door. "Judy you coming love?" He asked lovingly as she remained still. "I'll stay" she shortly added. Jack mouthed "okay" slowly shutting the door like he'd do if he put Eve down for a nap before catching up with the younger boys.

"Why didn't you go mom?" Monica asked. She knew her mother's addiction to hot drinks as it was the first thing she'd made when she woke in the mornings alongside the piece of brown bread with a little amount of butter. Monica placed her hand through the hole, holding onto her daughters hand, feeling the skin, so fresh and new compared her's. Her skin was rough, tough, it showed it had been lived with, unlike her daughters. "I just guess maybe you want to tell me something" Judy jumped straight into the deep end, her fears becoming apparent, she didn't have any. She knew Monica was keeping something from her, she had senses and was always correct when it concerned Monica. It was the only thing they really bonded over.

In the corner of the room was two chairs, the nurse had put them there when Monica didn't realise earlier in the day. Judy lead her daughter to the chairs, watching as she slowly sat down, her focus still remaining on Eve. It made her so happy to see the love her daughter had for her own baby, it reminded her of the first time she saw Monica and how happy it made her having her own little girl. Her perfect big eyes that took up most of her face. Her rosy cheeks that grew brighter every second, and the small smile that already showed the happiness she had. Judy coughed slightly at the back of her throat, seeing Monica almost jump out the day dream. "Sorry" she sighed. "So, have you told the baby's father what's going on?" Monica knew her mother would be the first person to remind her, to ask her. She always was. Monica paused, thinking about her response, how to answer, to tell the truth? Inside her mind she debated possible ideas and speeches. "No" she simply replied. "Do you think maybe it's a wise idea? I mean little Eve is a strong baby, but what if anything happens to her, could you live with yourself Mon?" her mother began to make sense, like she normally did. She shrugged her shoulders once again not knowing what to say. "He knows okay" she snapped. She didn't mean too, she just knew how the convosation was going to carry on, her mother asking her more questions, guilt tripping her til she admitted who the father was or she'd end up shouting at her til she walked out. Judy looked shocked by what Monica said. She knew Monica wasn't telling the father anything, that she wanted to be independent and that Eve was not too know til she was old enough to ask. Judy reached her daughters hand, holding it strong, showing the support she was releasing. "What did he say?" she asked. Monica looked around the room. She had a feeling her mother knew something more than she was letting on. "He…pretty much said he'd come see her" she fiddled with her nails, not knowing still how to react. "And the father…do you smile when you say his name?" her mother smartly added. She had that glint in her eye that made Monica realise she knew who the father was. "You know? Don't you?" she looked upset, she wanted more time to accept he finally knew, that he wanted to be a part of her independence. "I'm guessing I'm the only one who knows…he hasn't told Ross yet?" she added. "Nope, I told him just before you came in." Monica rested her head upon her mother's shoulder. "Chandler would be a great father if you let him" she smiled, she stood up kissing her daughters forehead before walking out of the room, leaving Monica sitting alone in the chair.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Thanks once again for all your replies. Hopefully this chapter will be more Mondler for you guys! Getting close to finishing this fic.

The room was silent. The only sound that could be heard was Monica's breathing. Her loud pants sounding desperate and painful. She looked up her eyes, slowly opening as she realised she drifted off, she looked over at Eve seeing her body violently moving from side to side as small air escaped out of her mouth. She pressed the button named 'emergency' near the door, she opened it quickly, feeling the wood knock her shoulder as she ran down the corridor til she could find anyone wearing what remotely looked like a uniform.

At the desk at the end of the corridor was the nurse who had first given Eve the tests. She sat the desk chair, her head buried in work papers and books as she listened to other nurses war stories around her. Monica rushed to front the words unbearable as they left her mouth. The tears flooding down her face she gained a small puddle on her t-shirt. "it's Eve. Something's wrong" were the only words that left her mouth, she ran back the nurses quickly following her in canon.

Monica rushed into the room, straight to Eve's side. She felt nurses surround her as they politely asked her to move towards the door as she removed the plastic surrounding the young baby, as they began getting more medically equipment to try helping her breathe. The friendly nurse from earlier moved closer to Monica, leaving the remaining few nurses still around Eve's side. "Monica? I'm afraid Eve isn't breathing properly. We're going to have to take her into theatre straight away. We will be honest, the risks at her age are very high, but we will promise to do the best we can" she rubbed Monica's arm. Seeing the hurt in her eyes as it travelled through her body, watching as she slowly fell down the wall, feeling numb everywhere except her eyes that did not leave her baby's side. Monica slowly moved back up the wall, walking like it was first steps, feeling the rough tiles against her feet. She slowly looked over to see her little girl. Moving her head downwards as she kissed Eve's forehead. The nurses wheeled out Eve, heading towards the door running as they continued down the corridor getting into the lift at the end heading up to the 4th floor to operations courters.

Chandler stood near the lift, as he walked out, he saw Eve and the nurses he recognised from earlier with her, their faces direct as they rushed with the crying baby to a location he didn't know. He ran further up the corridor, going the opposite way to his daughter. In front he saw her. Monica. her face was down, her body was curled up in a ball against the wall of the room. The tears streaming down her face as the mascara marks grew beneath her eyes, she looked up with feeling the touch of chandler's finger against her cheek, providing a dam with his finger as he stopped the tears travelling further. "Mon, what happened?" he asked slowly, holding her hand trying to help encourage the words out, he could feel her heart racing faster than the first time they made love. "I was, just sitting, she wasn't breathing properly. They're operating now" Monica cried harder, her body now facing Chandlers on the floor, her body draped over his. "She'll be fine Monica, she has you" Chandler replied. He tried everything in his mind, wanting to word his next sentence. "What if its my fault?" Monica began thinking. She hadn't slept in over 24hours, her mind was tired, her body ached and now her heart stung. "How can it be your fault?" Chandler asked. Monica shrugged, she began searching for reasons. "Because I never told you" it seemed to her as if she not only deceived Chandler but also Eve. He had only been in there lives for 2days and already was more of a family member to Eve than her own parents. "Monica, listen to me…" he addressed only her, his hand holding her's firmer as he rubbed his finger smoothly across her skin, causing her to look down then straight back up to his face. "This isn't your fault. You weren't ready to tell me. And I understand. I wouldn't of been ready either. Eve has us both now. I won't leave your side Mon. I can't" for the first time Monica believed him. The truth in his eyes. The inner beauty escaping. He moved his head, closer to hers. Feeling his breath on her cheek as they both went in. their lips just touching. Standing opposite them stood Ross, Jack and Judy all shocked, ready to fall over in what they just saw and heard.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for replies. I'm hoping to include more Mondler in this chapter thanks for reading!

Ross approached his best friend since childhood, seeing his face looking almost sorry for what he just heard and saw. He didn't know to how to look at him anymore. The friend who he told everything too or the boy who got his sister pregnant and never did anything responsible with his life. He raised his arm, his thist heading towards Chandler's cheekbone when a vision of his sister flying into the angle, holding back the hand with all her power. He looked seeing Monica curled around Chandler, protecting him.

Judy and Jack rushed over seeing the situation getting further out of hand with every breathe being taken. "That's enough of that Ross" Judy interrupted her son, she'd never seen him do anything that resembled any violence. Even when he was bullied in middle school for his dinosaur collections he'd never touch the other boys, let alone use any cruel words to get any sense of payback. He never rebelled against his parents growing up and never didn't visit them between school terms and holidays. She bent down, keeping her head level with her oldest, seeing his eyes showing defeat. She rubbed his shoulder as he slowly stood up. "sorry mate" he muttered. He wasn't sorry, but he knew his parents saw something in him they'd never dream they'd see.

"So this is the father" Jack harshly pointed out, he didn't know how to look at the boy. He was shocked. How could he do this to Ross? He was his best friend and all this time he was the father of his first grandchild and the first person to have sex with his youngest, his baby girl. The fatherly instinct inside him only wanted to break his bones, yet the calmness he felt from seeing how happy and secure Monica looked. She hadn't looked this happy and peaceful since the day she found out she was pregnant. Despite the way he found out about Chandler's involvement, so far he had supported Monica and Eve better than some of their own close family. Chandler nodded in response, his own fears becoming apparent. "I'm going to support your daughter " Chandler had been always on first name basis with the Gellers but considering the reactions recently he knew it would look about and more respectful if he addressed him this way. Monica looked up, smiling to herself; she always wanted him to be there for her, like she wished. "How can I know you won't up and leave her?" he asked questionable. Chandler looked around, holding onto Monica's hand for support and the confidence he needed. "Because I love her, sir" he blurted out. He knew it would mean everything for Monica to hear this. She always wanted that fairytale ending, he'd hear Ross take the mick of her dreams and mock her abilities. Stop her believing anything was possible. "I'm going to be the man she wants" he smiled. Jack looked egar at the young man sat in front of him, he noticed the way he linked hands with Monica, seeing him slowly rubbing her finger. The way he spoke about her, so much love in depth of his eyes that shone out. And yet he stared back at his daughter, the tears escaping as he confessed his love for her. The fairytale ending she always wanted coming true.

"Monica Geller" the surgeon approached Monica, wearing the full suited uniform his job title. The white gown like a thin dressing gown only surrounding his front. The small white hat upon his head, and the mask that was now wrapped around his neck showing the work and stress by the amount of sweat produced on his forehead. "I'm afraid Eve still isn't 100% but we've managed to allow a small hole into her lungs which is getting rid of the extra fluid" he tried to use as less technical words as possible. He'd been doing this profession for longer than the ages of children. He knew how depressed and insecure some relatives could be when the correct technically words were used to describe such easy procedures. He watched her reaction, seeing what he assumed was the father, wrap his arms supportively around the young woman's body, tightening her grip with every cry. "We'll just make sure she's comfort then put her into another ward" the surgeon replied. As he slowly walked back, Judy called out for him "Why is my granddaughter being moved rooms?" she asked, confused to why she couldn't back to same room. "You're granddaughter is now at high risk of infection and other possible sineroes. We need to keep her close to the surgery department and highest up in the hospital" he calmly explained, once again using little terms which clearly explaining himself and his decisions.

"She's going to be.." Chandler began to say before being interrupted by Monica's tounge. "Okay? Was that word you were going to use" she snapped, the anger biting out of her mouth like venin, like Chandler was her victim. She knew it wasn't his fault, and her harsh words were hurting him, but she had to say what she felt. It was the only way to cope. "She's not okay Chandler. What part of what he just said didn't you get? my baby, our baby is going to die and I don't know what to do" she went to sink to the floor, feeling Chandlers arms instantly go to grab and support her, she carefully remained still before almost running away, her body taking over her mind and senses as she found herself on the other side of the door walking towards the exit sign. "She just needs some time alone" Judy suggested, seeing how defeated Chandler looked. She could see the lad was acting tough for Monica, that he was inside defeated and hurting just equally as she was. Chandler nodded, slowly moving other to chairs on the other side of the corridor resting his hands in his face, bringing his head down his knee's finally getting the sleep he deserved. He looked up for a second, seeing that Jack and Judy had gone, assumingly gone to see how Ross was holding up and maybe get track of Monica. "Monica Geller?" another nurse he had not seen walked into the corridor, searching for a young girl with the image of Monica. "She's out somewhere. But I'm the baby's father…" he quickly blurted. It was the first time he addressed himself as the father, it made him feel he some sort of role for once, an important about his name. "Do you want to come see Eve?" she asked him, a small smile appeared as he realised what she was asking. "You mean alone?" he realised at that second he hadn't seen her alone, like just father and daughter since he found out. "Yes sir" she laughed slightly "Yeah" he nodded, following her as she lead him to the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Thanks for the replies – as you can tell the story is getting close to the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is a more or less kind of a Chandler chapter

**Chapter Nine:**

Chandler followed the nurse; he stood leaning the frame of the door. He observed her movements as she approached the little baby, seeing her interact with the girl, seeing her smile grow as the baby moved around noticing the figure above it. Chandler began thinking if she could do it, and the baby liked her, she'd like him. He knew that Eve already liked him, but that was because she knew he was her father, before everything changed. Even though she wasn't old enough to realise what was going on yet alone even realise who people were he felt a connection the past few days. He noticed how her eyes became alert whenever he was in the room, the way her mouth shape changed when he spoke to her. he watched the nurse come back to him, her hand rubbing his shoulder as she slowly lead him over to Eve, she watched him carefully, like when people have horrific car accidents and learn to walk again, she felt like she was in a similar situation.

Chandler stood next to the almost massive bubble his little girl was inside. He put his hands the glass, feeling the heat touch his fingers. He rubbed his thumb carefully over it, in his head pretending it was her hand he could touch. Wishing so much he could support her, like he had should have been since the way day she was conceived, even if it was just a daily explanation of how Monica had been wobbling around with her massive bump or a top hit song he had stuck in his head all day. Whenever he looked at Eve he wished he could go back, just see Monica when she was pregnant. Many people think of pregnant people as fat, overweight, lazy. But not Chandler. He would have seen her as beautiful as the day he met her, and the bump, he'd protect more than himself. Eve was worth more than anything. "Do you want to hold her hand?" the nurse asked, she had given the father and daughter some time alone, as she moved other to the side of the room checking the notes on Eve's progress and filling in the nesccary charts and figures for the doctors who would keep checking on Eve throughout the rest of the night. "Really?" Chandler seemed shocked by what the nurse said. She nodded. She quickly came over, putting the pen and paper back down before opening the small hatch on the side, allowing Chandler to carefully put his hand through. He felt her small fingers, the sharp fingernails growing with every second. He felt two of the small fingers attach to his one finger. Like she knew he was there with her. Chandler allowed the tear out of his eye, he didn't care anymore. He couldn't be that strong, brave dependant guy everyone believed he was. He had his little girl, holding onto his finger like her life depended on it. "There should be a doctor checking on Eve in the next hour. I'll leave you alone" Chandler thanked the nurse, before concentrating on Eve once again.

He kept staring at her, trying to see any resemblance in himself in her. He noticed her eye colour was the exact same. The dark blue shade that commonly got mistaken for some sort of green-brown. "If anyone ever mistakes your eye colour Eve, you just tell them your daddy will come and show them their new eye colour" he laughed loudly at his own joke, seeing Eve react to his voice again, her little body slightly turning in the bubble. He noticed she had Monica's nose. The small, cute bendy shape and bridge of a warrior. "You're going to be just as beautiful as your mum when you grow up isn't you Evie?" he smiled confidently down at the little fragile girl. She already looked like a baby model, her face so clear and so clean. Her body so small and delicate. During throughout the convosation he realised Eve never once let go his finger. All he wanted to do was hold her, be able to care for her and be there like the father he needed growing up. He figured it was mostly why it hurt him so much that Monica never told him. He didn't have the best childhood and always promised for his children they'd have the love and support he always cherished.

He stood there for over an hour, his back aching but he didn't care. He had his daughter. He watched as she kept sleeping then suddenly waking up, every time he she woke up, he'd jump. Seeing her little body trying to fight away the pain, it broke his heart. He tried to reassure her she was okay. The sound of his voice hushing her slowly as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. He wondered if he wasn't here what he'd be doing. And it took him that moment to realise he had nothing before this. His life was empty, no reason, no decisions he made. And now he had a family, he had a reason, he had decisions to make. And before he'd want to run and hide and in this moment he wanted to confront his fears, determine his life and decide the right decision for him and for Eve. "You know what Evie; I'm never going to leave you again. You're too special, and your very cute aren't you? Just like your mummy. Do you know how special your mummy is? She's very special to me. She's very beautiful just like you, she walks with this cute thing, where she moves her arm up and down, she crinkles her nose when she confused and likes the phrase "I know" your mummy is one special person"

He heard the door open, his head sharply turning around to see who entered. He looked down at the ground seeing Monica had entered. She looked so scared, her body closed up, and her eyes red raw from the crying she must have been doing while she was alone. Her face as pale as anything and her stomach rumbling from the hunger and worrying. He turned his focus back to Evie, as he felt her arms wrap around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. He slowly moved arm up, allowing her to wrap her body more comfortable around his. Her head now resting upon his chest, he lent his head down kissing the top of her head. "How long you been here?" she asked him. The guilt in her face was beginning to become obvious. She had never run away from anything before. "Just a few hours" he laughed slightly, she laughed harder. "You wanna feel her hand?" he asked Monica, asking like it was the latest gadget available on the market. "Okay" she smiled, allowing her hand through feeling the small fingers wrap around her's. "Do you think she knows we're here?" Chandler asked. He knew Monica knew her so much more than he did. He wasn't jealous though, and that surprised him. He knew that she'd done this all by herself. So she was intitled for Eve to know her more. "Of course she does" Monica brightly added "She's a very brave little girl, she can sense us" she smiled, kissing Chandler's lips. "She's always been able to sense you" she nodded to him, seeing his face light up like a firework.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. My mum in hospital so time to do any of my homework/coursework has been limited as updating this fic. Thanks for the replies and hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Ten**

The hours had past in the small room; the plastic like bubble remained still, even though every now and then it would slowly shake as the baby moved its tiny limbs. Chandler and Monica spent the last recent hours discussing everything from Eve's first smile to pancakes and cream. Monica was curled up, her arms wrapped tightly around Chandler's waist as she head rested on his collarbone, her silent snores increasing in volume as she drifted into a deeper sleep. Chandler kept his hand still leeched onto Eve's. He didn't dare let go. He didn't know how long he had.

Chandler closed his eyes, feeling the need to sleep; his body began shutting down, as his mind drifted away. With a sudden bang his eyes re-opened immedently flashing to where his ears detected the noise. A male doctor stood at the door, his folder down at his hip, a sad concerned face troubled him as he approached the broken family.

Chandler looked down, Monica still sat and crunched up on his lap, Eve was silent and sleeping. He watched as her small chest pumped up and down, little breathes tiny compared to Monica's. The doctor moved forward, observing the sleeping girls. He smiled comfortingly to Chandler, as he saw what looked his life wife on his lap. He lifted the lid off, revealing the fresh cool air of the room to the small baby. He grabbed a few pieces of medical equipment from around his neck and various other places, checking with his pen and paper against what looked like an observation chart. "Everything seems to be looking promising" the doctor nodded as he continued to observe. "That's great. Great" Chandler excitedly said, inside he wanted to jump and up and down, to shout, to do anything but with all his power he remained still with a just a huge smile across his face, he carefully held tighter onto his Eve's hand. "If everything is still looking as good as it is now we'll take her off the drips and other various tubes, so you'll be able to hold her" he said with confidence. "Thank you" Chandler didn't know what else to say. He felt somehow guilty he didn't wake Monica so she'd hear him say that, he also felt guilty because he hasn't held her since he found out she was his.

The next day, the doctor as promised came back to the room, knocking firmly before he walked in. he was happy to see Monica was awake and alert, as was Eve. Once again Chandler looked in control of the situation; Monica still sat comfortably on his lap, while his hand remained almost attached to Eve's. "You both ready?" he eagerly asked. Throughout his work was this was the most rewarding thing he could for parents of sick children. He'd seen so many cases in the last few weeks of young babies coming in and dying. He was glad Eve wasn't one of them. Her big bright smile lit up the entire room. The doctor reached in, hands supporting the baby as if she was worth all the gold in the world. He held onto the baby, supporting her head and main body. The doctor slowly moved the baby other to the parents. "Go on" Monica smiled, she desperately wanted to hold Eve, but when Chandler believed she was sleeping she'd listen to how he'd tell her how much he wanted to hold her, and be there for her. She owed him this. "Really?" he asked, Monica simply nodded. He felt the baby land in his arms, almost falling a inch as Eve weighed more than she looked in the bubble. Her small head turning into his chest, as a tiny laugh escaped out of her mouth.

A week had progressed on, Eve's condition was lightening up, her body finally becoming immune to diseases she had, and her antibodies starting to fight away the infections. Her laughter was getting more playful and the smile on her face stayed like she was a statue. Monica and Chandler never left her side, they said at the beginning they'd never leave her, and they continued to keep their word. "Mon, Chandler why don't you go home, just for a few hours, take a shower, get clean clothes" Judy suggested. She knew they'd most likely reject her offer and persuading them would take an army and half. They both looked at each other, almost considering it in their minds. "we can't mom" Monica said, her face drifted back to Eve. "You know Mon, she is better. She's coming home soon. The only reason why they've kept her in is because her temperature is like 2 degrees high" Chandler confirmed. He didn't want to leave her, but knew that if he didn't get a shower and clean clothes soon he'd begin rotting worse than a month old cabbage. Monica would never listen to her parents. Something she always didn't do since a child. But something about Chandler made her listen. She'd always listen to him, his words wise and truthful. "Okay" she managed to say. Chandler could see it killing her inside as she agreed to leave Eve alone. Chandler stood up, grabbing hold of Monica's hand walking out of the room and to the end of corridor to find their car and go back to Monica's house. The whole car journey home was silent. Chandler didn't know what to say. Whatever he'd say she only deny or worry about. Monica felt alone, she never left eve, apart from when she slept, or if she bathed or ate. She didn't know if it was possible to leave her alone.

They arrived at the home; Chandler drove the car onto the empty drive and stopped. She looked around seeing the street remained like it always did. Nothing changed except him and Monica and Eve. It scared him, seeing how everything was perfect around him. He opened the front door, picking the key out of his pocket he previously got from Judy a few days before on one of her "go home, rest" speeches. He watched at the front door, as Monica slowly made her way into the house, almost dreading saying yes.

"Come on Mon, why don't you go have a bath yeah? And I'll bring you a lovely buttered ham sandwich and a special designed drink called a coffee with extra sugar?" Chandler joked. He always cared about her health. He knew how much her weight problems held her back in life. They stopped her being the girl she wanted to be during her teens. Monica laughed. "Please" he kissed her forehead as they parted. He listened in the kitchen as he heard her footsteps going up the stairs and heading further in the distance, in the way of the bathroom. He continued to find the ingredients; shocked at her neatly their kitchen was laid out. He assumed during Monica's pregnancy when she was bored she'd re-do the house and organise everything. She was always doing it as a child he heard so many stories from Ross. He finally pilled the food onto the plate, grabbing the mug and made his way upstairs. He knocked with his elbow on the door awaiting Monica reply "Come on" she said in the most relaxed tone he ever heard her say. "What's going on here? Spa treatment? Greek goodness day?" Chandler carried on rolling the jokes, with every joke, Monica laughed more before she eventually smiled. Chandler handed Monica the plate, and placed the cup behind her head on the small side part where they kept all the soaps and flannels. He got up, ready to leave. "Chandler" Monica spoke; he turned his head looking at her with a mouthful of food, the butter on the lips like a lip-gloss. "Attractive" he laughed; she hid her head, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "Will you stay with me?" she shyly asked. She never needed anyone before, until now. "sure" he smiled, sitting himself down against the wall facing the only person he ever loved.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: sorry for not updating this, life been abit of a crisis atm. This is the **last chapter** of this fan fiction, so anyone who reads this and has read from the beginning I'd like to thank you for well carrying on and commenting!

**Chapter Eleven**

The hours had ticked past on the clock, the sound of the handles moving around finally awoken Chandler. He stretched his body, feeling Monica hand supportly over his shoulder. He slowly moved from under her hand, not disturbing her only peace and quiet. He looked at the small clock indentifying the amount of hours they'd been sleeping. Standing up, he felt the numbness grow in his legs flicking his ankles slightly as he balanced against the door. Chandler swiftly made his way into Monica's bedroom, gathering a bag like he intended to do about 4 hours ago, getting some basics for her, such as cleaning products, a clean set of pj's and a few jumpers. He looked into the joining room, where Eve stuff was kept, all her tidy draws organised by what content was inside. He grabbed another bag making a quick summary of her items, getting the stuff Monica had made him learn by memory she'd need. "Blankets...Bottles…dummies…nappies" he paused forgetting the last item on the list she read to him. He scratched his forehead, remembering in many films he'd seen famous faces do the same thing and remember, however it didn't seem to work. He heard a familiar voice behind him softly say "brown teddy" Monica entered laughing, she knew he'd forget something. "This is why I came home with you" she smiled, rubbing his chest, leaning up on her tip toes kissing his lips.

With the hours away from Eve slowly attacking the couple like a vicious dog, they finally decided to head back to the hospital. Even though Monica would never admit it Chandler knew she needed the break, the chance to get some air, to have a bath to actually sleep with comfort and without waking up every time wondering if Eve was dead or if her condition had worsened.

The traffic in the direction of the hospital was like carnage. The streets full of cars, no space for even bikes, and the people on the paths slowly increasing til even the footpaths became full and a struggle to get from one end to the other. The sun continued to burn brightly, every unlucky person in their cars slightly getting a light tan and sweating imminently. As the horns continued to beep, all these distant people became immune to the sound, not recognizing it as annoying and beginning to mix it into the radio stations being played. Creating mini bands around the town.

Eventually the cars began moving, only inches to begin with but enough to let a few cars pass the lights and begin to get away from the rush-hour traffic. As Chandlers car finally approached the line a sign of relief filled the car, the absolute happiness of knowing within the next 20minutes they'd be sitting there holding Eve. "And off we go" Monica happily added, slightly jumping on her seat as the light turned Green and she heard Chandler revere the engine. That was the last she remembered

It had been several days; Chandler awoke in a familiar place, remembering the scent of cleaning products and old people. He shuffled his body up, regaining blood back to his legs. He blinked a few times til his eyes opened with confidence, seeing Ross asleep beside his leg, his hand on the bedding, across was Jack and Judy, Judy's head comfortable resting on Jack's shoulder. He kept searching but she wasn't there. He couldn't see Monica. He carefully pulled back the covers, slipping out of the bed, trying to best not to disturb any of Monica's family. He carried the IV drip behind, pulling it firmly as he entered the ward where Eve was. He appeared and looked into the window, seeing the room empty except from the small box that contained Eve. He carefully opened the door, and looked around for any of her items, her smell, and her scent. Nothing. He heard someone behind him; sharply he moved his back, facing Ross. The tears smudged around his eyes. "I'm sorry" he kept repeating, hush tones were exposed. Chandler looked confused, what did he have to say sorry for? Did he not keep an eye on Eve? Did he not tell Monica where he was? "What?" he finally spoke, the possibilities injuring his head.

Behind Ross, appeared his parents, both sobbing loudly. "Is it Monica?" Chandler looked dead, his voice angering. He prayed so much it wasn't. She was his rock; she kept him apart and stopped him failing. "I'm sorry" Ross continued, he moved back, feeling his mother's hand around his chest as she pulled him in closer. "Mon" was the only word Chandler could say. What could he say? He was too late.

"How?" he looked blind. His eyes showing no movement, just still, like they were dead. Complete focus overtook his brain. Jack stepped forward before explaining, he thought it was his right. "The car the crossing. Some ford decided he didn't want to wait any longer, he came into the sid" he stopped. The tears flooding his cheeks. He gathered the courage seeing he needed it more than the rest of the people in this room "it was instant Chandler, she wouldn't have felt anything" it was the only thing that made him see any light in this situation, knowing his baby girl didn't fight, or didn't die in pain. "How do you know?" chandler shouted back, he didn't know anything anymore. All he knew was he was driving. "it's all my fault" he silent repeated, his body falling down the side of the wall, his hands acting as a shield over his face, as he struggled to breathe as the tears built up. He couldn't pretend he was okay. He needed Monica. "Eve needs her" he panicked; he looked like something had just died inside him, the energy turning worrying. "Monica, she takes care of Eve. And Eve takes care of her" he slowly spoke, Judy approached him, pulling him into a hug, her arms wrapping around him, she reminded him of Monica. He kept trying to struggle, Judy held on, letting him release the tears, the angry moans, the screams. "You can take care of Eve. Monica would have wanted that" Judy reassured him. "If you need us to babysit or anything you know where we are" she allowed him to be independent, like she was using him as their second chance for Monica. They always wanted her to have her own life; they just cared too much to allow it.

_7years later…_

Chandler held onto Eve, his hand tightly held onto her's. he helped her walk through the stones, avoiding certain areas. He bent down, laying the roses with the label inside "Monica, forever Chandler" in his neatest handwriting. He allowed his hand to release from Eve's as he put down an in grieved tree log, she had made at school "Mummy" inside a love heart, as she rested it next to Chandlers flowers. "Do you think Mummy will like it?" Eve asked, she was always full of questions, like her mother. "Yes" he smiled. He lent down picking her up, as he held her tight, her arms going around his neck as she leant her head on his shoulder "I miss mummy" she quietly cried "I miss her too" he put down the engagement ring he kept in his pocket for the last 7years.


End file.
